


First Time He Kissed a Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of plot, Alternate Universe - No Wendigos, Frotting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn’t sure how he expected today to go, but this sure as fuck wasn’t what he expected but it sure as fuck what he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time He Kissed a Boy

Chris wasn’t sure how long it’d been. How long he’d felt like this about his best friend. Fuck. He was really in deep now. He couldn’t get the thoughts out of his head, the stills in his head of the boy. He somehow always managed to look perfect to Chris. Fuck, he had to stop this. He knew he had to. There’s no way he would ever feel the same. There’s no way Josh “No Homo” Washington would feel the same. Sure, Chris knew this. But he couldn’t accept it, no, there had to be a chance. The no homo shit had to be a facade, right? Fuck, he didn’t know.

There was no chance of getting Josh off his mind. He had to find out. He had to know. He had to know if the boy he’d been practically drooling over since middle school liked him. Liked guys at all. Shit. It all sounded so ridiculous to Chris. Here he was, a fucking full grown man still hanging onto stupid childhood crushes on his best friend. Sure, he had times he thought he was over it. He wanted to be over it. He really did. He hated always thinking about what it’d be like if they were together. Imagining every possible scenario. It all felt so good. He hated that. That it felt good. God.

It wasn’t till he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard the voice that brought butterflies to his stomach. “Hey Man” The voice said. He looked over to see the guy the voice belonged to. Chris’s eyes meeting with Josh, he smiled. He hated the feeling in his stomach every time he saw him. He giddiness, fuck, he felt like an anime school girl calling what he felt giddy, but it was the only word that could describe it. God he hated this. He wanted to be normal. Have a best friend he wasn’t, you know, fucking head over heels in love with. Shit.

“Hey bro, how you been?” Chris asked, smiling to the older boy as he sat down across from him. He hated that they didn’t see each other much since they both started college. He hated the disconnect between the two of them. He missed when they’d spend all day together at Chris’s house. He missed sleeping next to him when he’d stay over, not wanting him to ever leave.

“Good, schools still shit, but good.” The boy smirked as he spoke. He always spoke with one corner of his mouth curved into a smirk and it drove Chris crazy. Maybe that was why he loved him so much, the little things he did like speaking with a smirk and hunching over just slightly to make eye contact as he spoke and the way his eyes shone and glimmered as light hit them and- fuck. He really was in too deep now, wasn't he?

“Hah, yeah, same here man. Glad to hear we’re on the same page.” Chris said, chuckling at the end. The way Josh looked in his eyes as he talked he thought, or maybe just hoped, Josh was sitting there trying to notice and memorize every quirk he had as Chris had done seconds before. God. He was pathetic. He had no idea how Josh felt about him but he was sitting here imagining maybe, just maybe he felt the same.

“So, are you actually gonna get something or are you just sitting here to stare at me all day?” Josh spoke smugly. Shit. He was staring wasn’t he. Chris had forgotten they were at a coffee shop, only really having had paid attention to the thought of the boy currently sitting across from him. But wait, why would Josh point his staring out like that? It seemed a little more than how friends would talk to friends, didn't’ it? Maybe it was completely normal and Chris was just over analyzing what Josh had said like he always did. Hoping maybe one day he’d be right.

“Oh shit, yeah, be right back” Chris said as he got up and walked towards the counter. He didn’t really want, or even really like coffee. He just agreed to meet up here because he knew Josh did. Josh loved Coffee and Chris loved the way he always smelled like it. It was always the same smell, it didn’t smell like coffee anymore, it smelled like Josh. He absentmindedly ordered something that he had no idea what it was, but it was the first thing he saw and he wanted to get back to the table, back to Josh.

As soon as he was handed the coffee he was back to sitting down across from Josh who had been staring down at his phone. It wasn’t til Chris audibly pushed his chair back in place did Josh look up from the screen. “So yo, man, you wanna do anything besides sit here and talk? LIke you know, go and do something, have fun?” Josh asked leaning his chair back and smiling. He looked like a fucking asshole whenever he did shit like this but God if Chris didn’t love it. “What kinda ‘fun’ do you have in mind?” Chris asked, laughing.

“Idunno, come back to my place and chill or something? Something better than sit around here.” Josh said laughing. Chris smiled “Yeah, yeah man, let's go” He said smiling, watching Josh as he started to get up and he quickly followed behind.

Josh’s place wasn’t far, Chris had walked there plenty of times before. He felt different about this time though. He had the idea that maybe, just maybe Josh had a similar feeling he did. He hoped he did. They chatted aimlessly on the walk there, Chris didn’t really pay attention to the conversation, his mind wandering, hoping, thinking, just wanting the older guy who stood beside him to feel the same.

Once they walked in, Josh threw his bag to the side and walking into the kitchen. Opening the fridge he called out to Chris. “Want anything bro?” Hearing Josh’s voice over the rummaging through the contents. “Nah man, I’m good” Chris said, practically throwing himself onto the couch he’s slept on more times than he could count. Josh came back with a soda and some chips, sitting beside Chris.

Chris watched as Josh leaned over, opening the drawer to the table next to them. He pulled out a little baggy, Chris knew instantly what it was and chuckled. “Really man? If you wanted to invite me over to smoke you could’ve just said so.” He said, sitting up next to Josh, watching as he rolled the contents of the bag into joints. “Eh, thought maybe it’d be easier to just cut out that part, knew you’d come anyways” He said, smiling as he handed one of them to Chris, placing the one left between his lips and lifting a lighter out of the drawer. He lit both of theirs before leaning back on the couch. The smile on his face made Chris want to scream. He couldn’t stand the guy sitting next to him most of the time. Couldn’t stand the perfect expressions he made as he smoked, how relaxed he looked, how perfect he looked. God dammit he couldn’t even fucking sit next to him and smoke like a normal person.

What felt like barely seconds go by before suddenly Josh is sitting up next to him, looking in his eyes. Chris wasn’t sure what was going on but he sure as fuck wasn’t gonna complain. The two sat there, neither moving or saying anything other than to continue smoking. He wasn’t sure why, but it was comforting. More than the weed was. Josh just being there. It was all he needed.

Breaking away to exhale the last puff, Josh moved slowly away to put out his joint in the ashtray, Chris leaning over to follow suit.

Josh resumed his former position, before the totally not straight staring into eachothers eyes, of leaning back on the couch. “Gonna explain what the fuck that was about?” Chris asked, laughing a little. He watched as Josh closed his eyes and smiled. He didn’t say anything for awhile before exhaling softly and saying, eyes still closed. “Are you gonna admit your undying love to me or what, Cochise?”  

Chris was more than a little taken aback by what the older boy had said. “What the fuck man?” Was all Chris could say, stunned by Josh’s question. “Come on man, you think it’s not pretty fucking obvious at this point? I’ve been waiting to see how long you keep it quiet but hey, might as well get it out now, right?”  Josh said, opening his eyes to look over at Chris. “I..I mean, depends” Was all the blond could manage to get out. “Depends on what?” Josh smirked, deadset on getting Chris to say it himself. “Depending on, well, whether your ‘no homo’ bullshit is real or just an act, man.” Chris said honestly, his mind was fuzzy, both from the sudden confrontation and from the pot.

He watched as Josh smiled and leaned in, looking into his eyes again. “What do you think?” He said, not breaking eye contact. Chris couldn’t stop staring at his lips. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to close the gaps between them. And he knew this was his chance that he was going to take. Chris leaned in, closing his eyes as he slowly pressed their lips together. Josh leaned back, the two of them ending up laying on the couch with Chris on top of the shorter man. The kiss lasted longer than either of them expected but God was it worth it. This was what Chris wanted. All he wanted. Well, not all he wanted, but it was a good start.

As they pulled apart, Chris watched as Josh had the cocky grin on his face that he hated. Well, hated and loved. Mostly loved.

“See, was that so hard? Took you long enough” Josh teased, smiling as he leaned in and kissed Chris again. Chris wasn’t sure why they were doing this, laying on Josh’s couch, high and making out but God was it great. He wasn’t sure how he expected today to go, but this sure as fuck wasn’t what he expected but it sure as fuck what he wanted.

He wasn’t sure where this was going but he kept kissing Josh, he didn’t want to stop. He didn’t want this to end. He didn’t- wait is Josh grabbing his ass? Of course he was, what a smug asshole. Chris separated from Josh, but just barely. Just barely enough to look into the brunette’s eyes and see the smug look he knew and loved to hate. The way Josh looked back into his eyes and smiled, it was what he’d always pictured when he looked at him. He was still astounded by the fact the feeling was mutual let alone they’d be laying on his couch, hand on ass, making out.

His mind drifted off, almost forgetting where he was til Josh slowly lifted his hips to just barely connect with Chris’s. Chris gasped at the unexpected feeling. Holy fuck, was Josh really getting hard right now? Just from making out for a couple minutes? Jesus fuck.

Chris cupped the sides of Josh’s face as he leaned back in to kiss the shorter man again, slowly grinding their hips together as they do. Josh made quiet noises into the kiss as Chris began to move his hips faster, both of them getting uncomfortably hard in their jeans. Soon, Josh pulled apart, repositioning them so they were sitting up, with Josh on top. He immediately got to work on unbuttoning their jeans and freeing them  from the tight confines. Chris let out a moan as Josh’s hand lingered a little longer, teasing the front of his boxers. Josh stepped away for a second to kick off his jeans fully, Chris doing the same. When Josh returned to his spot, they immediately connected their lips again, but a lot less sweet this time. Rutting his hips up again Josh’s, Chris used his opportunity to take control, to deepen what Josh had started.

The two hesitantly pulled apart. Chris played with the waistband of Josh’s boxers before pushing them down, impatient and lustful, he wanted to get this show on the road. Josh moaned as Chris started to lazily stroke his cock, slow, meaningful strokes. Josh tried to move his hips, to speed up Chris’s hand. God, anything to get more. Chris, dedicated to his pace, took this to move them yet again, returning to their original position of Chris hovering above Josh.

Chris stood still for a moment, admiring the man he’d been dreaming about for years lying below him, dick hard for him, panting roughly for him, practically begging him to keep going. It was incredible. Just an hour ago he wasn’t sure if Josh would even think of being with another dude, now here they are, pants long gone and breathing heavily, wanting the other more than anything else right now. Chris originally had wondered if it was the high that was making them do all of this, that as soon as they came down it’d go back to how it was, but he couldn’t even think of anything at this point except for getting off. He quickly pulled out his own dick, not bothering to take off his boxers and placed it hesitantly against Josh’s. The man below him was watching his every move, breathing heavily and waiting. Chris slowly wrapped his hand around the two of their dicks, moving once again, slowly. Josh couldn’t fucking believe him, He hated this slow pace Chris kept setting, but fuck did it feel good. It allowed both of them to take in everything, soak in the pleasure that each movement of the blond’s hand came with. God it felt so good. Josh moaned loudly, pressing his lips against Chris’s neck, biting and kissing every bit of flesh he could reach. He wanted to leave a mark, as many marks as he could, the pale skin darkening as he went along made it all the more satisfying.

Chris let out shaky groans, loving every bit of what was going on, Josh lavishing his neck and the fact he was slowly bucking his hips into the blond’s hand, against the blond’s cock. Chris slowly built up his pace. He needed this. Badly.

Josh let out a loud moan as Chris began moving his hand so much faster than before, caring less about keeping a steady rhythm all he cared about now was how fucking good it all felt. Josh moaning and whimpering against his neck, hips moving faster, Chris knew he was close. He wanted to do this. Do this for him, do this for himself, it was so much better than he could’ve imagined. Chris quickened his pace even more, making Josh all but scream.

It took not even a few strokes before Josh came, covering Chris’s hand and both of their shirt, Chris coming seconds later. He practically collapsed on top of Josh, kissing him deeply again. He almost didn’t want it all to end. Slowly pulling apart, Chris nuzzled into Josh’s neck, closing his eyes.

“Ok, man, this is great and all, but you’re fucking heavy.” Josh said, laughing as Chris quickly apologized and sat up. “So, I was right about you” Josh smirked, looking at Chris who’s face quickly flushed an even brighter red than before.

“Love you man, all homo” Josh said, smirking after they had both gotten redressed and laid down on the couch together. Josh’s face was all Chris needed. This was everything he wanted. He knew now what he needed to know, and he was happy. “Love you too Josh” Chris said, kissing the brunette one more time.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god this is so bad im So sorry i've never written anything nsfw before im laughign it's three in the morning why am i doing this to myself.


End file.
